life
by emokitty and twilight
Summary: jasper and bella forever in loveish


**Jasper's POV**

My Bella is my life, she is all that I live for. We had found each other several ago. We live in Seattle now, where I teach at the University of Washington. She was the big reason for that. I had wanted to attend college with her but not as a student, I had wanted to teach. I knew from personal experience what happened and I enjoyed passing my knolwledge to today's youth.

It was a rainy day in Seattle, just like almost every other. Class had ended for me and I was sitting at my desk looking over research papers when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, knowing it was her. I could smell her freisia scent.

I looked up to see Bella standing there, looking like a deer caught in the head lights. She was feeling an array of emotions; anxiety and lust the strongest of them.

_What is she up too?_

"Professor Whitlock, do you have a minute to help me with this paper? Her explanations confused me," she said, standing in front of my desk ._Time for a new game I see... _

"Sure Bella," I said as my eyes raked over her luchious body, "just have a seat and give me one minute."

The tight jean skirt that hung mid thigh and t-shirt that she wore made my pants tighten. Then I saw her black cowboy boots and I had to take a deep breath. The intoxicating scent of her arousal overwhelmed me, making my head spin. _Get a grip Whitlock, remember this is a game, slow your roll._

"Now," I said, my voice taking on a husky quality, "tell me what the problem is."

"Well, she put on her paper that she wanted to get a massage from the professor," Bella said, licking her lips, "she said that it would help her relax."

"A massage?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

_Well okay, I am good with my hands_. Leave it to Bella to never say or do what I expect. She looked at me, her face turning red with a light blush, and said, "Not with your hands... with your tongue."

Her words went straight to my dick. The tightness in my jeans was beginning to hurt. These games of hers where going to be the death of me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking up at her with a sly smile.

"I... she wants you to massage her pussy with your tongue."

"Oh," I said as I sat there, my breaths coming fast and shallow.

"Professor," she whined, "aren't you going to help me?"

"Yes ma'am, I am" I said as I stood up.

I projected my love, lust and happiness to her, and she smiled as she walked around the desk. I turned her around to put her back to my office chair and pushed her down into it. She smiled as I started to remove my glasses.

"No, please leave them on," she said biting her bottom lip.

"Okay," I said with a smirk.

I knelt down and ran my hands from her ankles to her inner thighs but stopped there. I repeated my actions, stopping higher with each pass. She looked at me with eager, lustful eyes and I sent her wave after wave of love, happiness and determination.

"Please," she whimpered.

I loved it when she begged, and I loved our little games. I reached under her skirt and gently pulled her lace panties off and threw them behind me. I pulled her hips down in the chair a little, pushed her knees over the arms of the chair and spread her slick folds.

Her arousal was strong and I was going to have to concentrate to play along. I just wanted to lift her up, slam her down on my dick and fuck her until she screamed my name.

I gently ran my tongue over the outer part of her lips and she whimpered. I slipped my tongue in her then very slowly withdrew, caressing her. I set a rhythm and stayed there, making her buck and squeal with delight in seconds. I could feel her muscles start to tighten so I slowed down.

"Oh Jasper... God, please baby," she said, hips still bucking into my face.

I gently licked her swollen bundle of nerves, as she begged for more. With a few more eager strokes and my thumb massaging her clit she came with a deep haggard scream.

I stood quickly dropping my pants and boxers. I looked down at her; she was breathing hard and looking just fucking sexy. I pulled her to my chest and quickly turned to sit in my chair. I pushed her back and kissed down her neck. I pulled her closer to me, placing her knees beside me in the chair I slowly pushed my dick into her hot wet center.

She moaned, and her warmth electrified me.

Her breathing came faster, almost if she was gasping. I growled as I set a steady rhythm, pounding into her. Bella's muscles clenched around me as her second orgasm racked through her. That was almost enough to send me over the edge.

"Bella, baby, can you handle more," I whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she agreed softly.

I stood up and sat her on the desk in front of me. I grabbed her legs and placed them over my shoulders. I gently slid into her again, gripping her hips hard. I slammed into her and she screamed out my name, as I pumped into her hard and fast, grunting with each thrust.

As her walls clamped down around me, I felt my cum spill out deep inside of her. I moved down to kiss her lips.

"Bella, that was fantastic, I love you," I said, pulling her up to my chest.

"As I love you," she said smiling.

I helped her up and we straightened our clothes. She sat on the desk in front of me and I smiled at her. I needed to work but I wanted her again so badly.

"Darlin'? Why don't you go home, clean up and I will be home in a bit," I said, helping her off the desk.

The rest of the day I felt euphoric. I always love the things Bella does to my body, my mind and my soul. She completes me so well and I am a better man for having her in my life. I thought about her all the rest of the day till the final bell rang and i raced to my car i going to do wicked thinks to her when i get home she will be so hot and ready to fuck i'll make her come 3 times and she still beg for more. parking the car a got my keys ready for the lock and open the door and bella standing there in nothing my pants went tighter she looks so fucking hot with just her body i raced up to her and kissed her hard and carried her to the bed room...


End file.
